


Wake Up Your Sleeping Heart

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil writes Dan a poem on one of his worst days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Your Sleeping Heart

_Ineffable, ebbing on life’s emotion,_

_You praise the day, you curse the night._

_Once you were young, idolising the socialisation of the bear, chubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff. You were young, a burst bubble in a sea of aspiration._

_To some, you’re sour, frown having gained prominence and crystal droplets gaining permanence._

_To me, you’re regarded, man of the hour, personally borderline saccharine._

_Admiration is little, respect is sparse,_

_You’re becoming a phantom to yourself,_

_You don’t raise the bar anymore._

_But to me, my love,_

_You’re the most blinding of stars._

 

“I hope this makes you feel a little less alone” Phil whispered softly as he sat on the edge of the bed where Dan was under the covers, sobbing ceaselessly. He placed the envelope on the bedside table.

“What is it?” Dan asked, voice muffled due to his position.

Phil smiled. “Just read it when you’re ready,” he stood up and pulled the covers down slightly, kissing Dan’s flushed cheek daintily. “I love you” he told the brunet, who blushed and mumbled a thankyou and reciprocated the affection.

Then Phil left, and perched on the living room sofa in anticipation, listening intently as the bedroom fell silent, the sobs subsided for a minute or two. In what seemed a split second later, Dan launched out of the bedroom and pulled Phil into a tight hug, then proceeded to pepper his face in kisses, repeating ‘I love you’ like a mantra.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this poem (about Dan, I didn't edit the poem at all, only added the non-poetry at the end) in my university seminar today and my tutor - a published, apparently renowned poet - was on the borderline of crying so she must have found it pretty decent
> 
> Plus I got a bunch of asks on tumblr asking me to post the poem so here you all go x
> 
> Tumblr; cafephan  
> Twitter; idkirsten_


End file.
